lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocelot
Ocelot is an original fictional character. Character History Background When rumours began to circulate on the internet that a large cat was living near the outskirts of Viseu, Portugal, few really believed it; with the exception of a critically endangered species of lynx, large cats weren't native to the region. It wasn't until a group of ecologists began to search the near-by mountain ranges that convincing evidence started to trickle in - blurry photos at first, then a shaky video that definitely showed.. something.. but exactly what, no one could be sure. It was Alexander Derasmo who first put two and two together, connecting the appearance of what looked to his eyes like a young boy with a feline mutation with the unsolved disappearance of Flavio Braca, an eleven-year old from a near-by community. Before the Portuguese version of the Initiative could get on the case, Alex teleported to Viseu from his home in New York in order to conduct his own one-man search party. By looking at it as a missing persons case rather than an act of wildlife conservation, Alex was able to successfully track down and approach the boy. Flavio's feline features had grown in rapidly once his mutation had come to the surface, leaving the youngster panicked that the authorities might take away his newfound powers and charge his family for aiding and abetting if he were to be discovered. Seeing no other options, Flavio ran away from home and took to hiding in the mountains, sneaking into the city at night to steal food only when he needed to. Once he realized that it was only a matter of time before he was discovered and identified, Flavio accepted Alex's offer to take him to safety. Safety, in this case, meant Unity. Flavio wasn't the first child that Alex had brought to their doorstep, but he wound up being the first to stay, despite fierce protests from Anole. Though not an official member of the team, Flavio has remained in Wakanda for the better part of a year and has made himself quite at home; some of the friendlier members of the team have even gone so far as to give him the unofficial codename "Ocelot", after deciding that the markings on his fur most strongly resemble those of the South American dwarf leopard. Though friendly and well-meaning, Ocelot is something of a troublemaker as he exhbits many typical feline instincts, such as the need to scratch and the urge to climb up high and explore small spaces. He is at home in the moutains and surrounding jungles and if left to his own devices has a tendency to disappear for hours or even days at a time. While on one hand this has Powers and Abilities Flavio is a Gamma-level mutant. His body has developed many typically feline features, such as large, rounded ears, a sleek coat of spotted fur, retractable claws in each of his finger tips, and a long, agile tail that affords him superior balance and agility. His spine is also highly flexible, allowing him to run quickly on all fours and perform leaps that would be impossible for a normal human. Flavio's vision, hearing, and especially his sense of smell are all significantly enhanced. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Portuguese